The 119th Element has joined us/Transcript
Ununennium: *sigh* It’s kind of boring waiting to be official and named properly… Wait! I know! (Scene cuts to 20 elements, all talking to each other. It goes to focus on Neodymium, Promethium, Samarium and Astatine.) Neodymium: Promethium, I’ve had to say this to you so many times but please calm down! Promethium: I CAN’T! I’M JUST REALLY ANNOYED! Samarium: Ugh… Just at least not try to attack anyone. Go talk to Astatine to calm you down. (Promethium walks over to Astatine) Astatine: Need another calming down talk? Promethium: Yes. Astatine: Alright then, let’s calm you down. (Astatine does his “calm-down talk” with Promethium. The scene then switches to Francium and Americium) Francium: I only have 2 minutes left before I disappear again! Make this fast please. Americium: Oh, come on! I can always do it once you get recovered again. Francium: Fine then, And 1 minute left… (Francium disappears and gets recovered) Americium: Alright, now I can do it. Francium: Well, ok. (Francium walks past Oxygen and Neon.) Francium: Bonjour Oxygen and Neon! Oxygen: Hi Francium! Neon: So then, what happened after that? Oxygen: Can’t really mention it if it hasn’t been done yet, can I? Neon: Right... Oxygen: So, how’s your past been? Neon: Eh, could be worse. Oxygen: I wonder if I could manage to be in 2 shows at once. Neon: Possibly. Oxygen: I think I will! (Scene switches over to Californium and Tantalum) Californium: Tantalum! Get off your phone! Tantalum: No. Californium: GET OFF OF IT RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT! Tantalum: Fine. Californium: I need you to gather all the elements and get them over to me. Tantalum: Why me though? Californium: Because you are the closest to me and I know you the most out of everyone. Tantalum: Fine then... (gets up and walks away towards Uranium, who is talking to Nihonium) Nihonium: Then, I literally just decided to not talk to him! Uranium: Why didn’t you want to talk to him though? Nihonium: Because I thought he was just going to show off his value. Uranium: I guess that makes sense- (notices Tantalum) Oh, hi Tantalum. Why are you here? Tantalum: Californium wants every element to gather around him about something, I’m not sure what it is though. Uranium: Hmm... alright then. Come on Nihonium, lets go see what Californium wants. (Uranium and Nihonium walk over to Californium) Team-making (A few minutes later...) Californium: Alright, now that you are all here let’s- Promethium: CAN YOU GET TO THE POINT ALREADY! Californium: That’s what I was going to get to until you interrupted me. Californium: Anyways, I need all of you to do something for me. Californium: You may’ve noticed that there are lots of things placed around the island, well, let’s just say we have a visitor coming around. His name is Ununennium, the 119th element that has not been made official yet. He wants to host a show with all 20 of the elements that are here. So, first off, I need you guys to make 2 teams of 10 (this includes myself) and name your team once you are done. Ununennium will be here soon so get started! Oxygen: Wow! I did get into another show! Neon: Well, let’s both start finding team-mates! Oxygen: Hey Francium! Want to join us? Francium: If I join, then Americium will too. Oxygen: I don’t mind that! Titanium: Hey Oxygen! Can me and Gold join? Oxygen: Sure, why not! Gold: Nice. You know what you’re doing, Oxygen. Oxygen: Oh, Gold. I thought you’d say that. Neodymium: Samarium, Promethium and Astatine. Should we join Oxygen’s team? There are 4 spots left for his team. Promethium: Definitely! Gold is there so I’m fine with that! Neodymium: Astatine? Astatine: Yea, I don’t mind. Neodymium: Hey Oxygen! Oxygen: Yes? Neodymium: Can me, Samarium, Promethium and Astatine join your team. Oxygen: Yup! Even if Promethium is with you, I don’t mind! Promethium: Gold! I can finally interact with you more. Gold: You’ve got to include Titanium in our group. Promethium: I won’t forget to include him! Ununennium: Looks like Oxygen’s team is done, what will your team name be? Oxygen: Hmm... (turns to his team) Oxygen: Metal-Gas? Promethium: Fair enough. Oxygen: Our team name is Metal-Gas. Ununennium: Alright then, the rest of you will be a team. Bismuth: I think I’ll be able to make some friends Gallium: Don’t worry Bismuth! I will always be with you! Bismuth: Thanks Gallium! Xenon: Perfect time for a prank. (Xenon sets up a prank for Bismuth and Gallium) Bismuth: We’ll be the best at this show! Gallium: Yea! (Xenon activates the prank and Bismuth and Gallium are covered in blue paint) Gallium: ACK! What was that? Bismuth: Paint... Xenon: (laughs) Oh... that was good! Hahaha! Bismuth: Ugh, Xenon! Tantalum: Wait, we must decide on a name! (Everyone ignores Tantalum) Tantalum: Fine, I’ll name it myself. Tantalum: Our team name will be Phone Dome. Ununennium: Uh... ok? Challenge Ununennium: Alright! We are done with team-picking! Now for the challenge. Everyone gather around me! Sodium: Na, I’m fine. Ununennium: Sodium, you must come over. Sodium: Na. Ununennium: Or I’ll automatically eliminate you. Sodium: Fine. Ununennium: Alright, now we can. So, your first challenge is to create Ununennium and make it official! (Intro) Oxygen: So, team how should we make Ununennium? Neon: I’m not great with this kind of stuff but let’s give it our best go. Astatine: Well, I might know more, I’m above one that was made by mixing two element clouds together. Oxygen: And who would that be? Astatine: Tennessine Oxygen: Too bad he isn’t in this show. Astatine: Mhm. (Scene cuts to Phone Dome) Nihonium: I know how to do this perfectly well! I was made by a certain way. Let me show you all. Tantalum: Cool. Helium: Well, if you know how then do it. Nihonium: Just let me get it ready. Californium: This will take a while. Bismuth: Maybe someone could help Nihonium? Lithium: Deeefinitely not me. Gallium: Lithium stop. Lithium: Neeeever. Gallium: Ugh, this is why I don’t like you. (Lithium walks away) Xenon: Hey! Lithium you better get back or I’ll make you come back. Lithium: Fiiiine. (Lithium comes back) Californium: I’ll help Nihonium. Nihonium: Thanks. (Scene cuts to Metal-Gas) Astatine: I think I’ve got it. Ununennium: 2 minutes left! Oxygen: Better hurry, Astatine! Astatine: Done! Gold: Perfect. (High-fives Astatine) Neon: Astatine, get a container and put it in there and give it to Ununennium. Astatine: Alright then. Gold: Wait... Aren’t man-made elements radioactive? Astatine: Yes, but I’m immune to it since I’m a radioactive element. Gold: Oh jeez... (Astatine gives the container to Ununennium) Ununennium: Perfect! I’ll judge it once Phone Dome is done with theirs. (Scene cuts to Phone Dome) Nihonium: I’m almost done! Bismuth: Hurry! The timer is almost up! Nihonium: It’s at 99%! Bismuth: Come on come on! (The machine reaches 100%) Nihonium: Yes! (Nihonium grabs a container and puts the gas in and then gives it to Ununennium) Ununennium: Alright, time to judge. (3 minutes later) Ununennium: Alright! I’ve done my examination and I can say that Metal-Gas did the best! Phone Dome will be up for elimination Stinger Gallium: How will we get this paint off of us? Bismuth: I don’t know. Ununennium: Maybe kill yourself and you’ll get recovered. Bismuth: Na. Sodium: (shouting) HEY! THAT’S MY LINE! (Gallium and Bismuth laugh) (Episode ends) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1